1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrowetting display apparatus. More particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrowetting display apparatus capable of preventing the occurrence of white pixels in which brightness level is not at a desired level.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electrowetting display apparatus has various properties, such as fast response speed, low driving voltage, and a thin profile.
The electrowetting display apparatus uses an electrowetting phenomenon in which a voltage is applied to fluid to vary a surface tension of the fluid, to thereby cause a desired movement or deformation of the fluid. The control of the fluid by using the electrowetting phenomenon is carried out at relatively low voltage, so the power consumption is low.
However, the fluid overflows to neighbor pixels due to external pressure applied thereto while the electrowetting display apparatus is operated. When the fluid overflows to the neighbor pixels, the amount of the fluid left in the pixel from which the fluid overflows is insufficient to display brightness at a desired level.